gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 312: Southbound Robin
Baby Robin is convinced that plane fly South for the winter. He packs his suitcase, visits Baby Kermit to tell him about his migration plans, and tries to leave but Baby Kermit stops him. The frog shows Baby Robin a book on ducks which compares wild frogs and domestic frogs (i.e. Baby Robin) to convince Baby Robin that he isn't supposed to migrate. Baby Robin unconvinced, sets off on his travels, even though he cannot fly. After about some hard running, Baby Robin is out of breath, and Baby Kermit again shows his friend the book. Baby Robin won't to give up, loads himself into a catapult and flies straight into Baby Animal's mouth. Baby Robin flees and Baby Animal peeks at a recipe for frog, then sets out to make this reality. Baby Kermit pulls Baby Robin into bed as he passes by. Soon Baby Robin places himself on one end of a seesaw and drops an anvil on the other to pelt himself into the air, but cannot stay up and falls into a frying pan Baby Animal sticks out of the window. Baby Animal covers Baby Robin with egg and flour, which blinds the frog temporarily. When he recovers and sees the cooking book, the recipe reads SOUTHERN FRIED FROG, and Baby Robin realizes right away that Baby Animal wants to eat him! Baby Kermit scoops up Baby Robin from the pan with a spatula and pulls it towards the nursery, but drops the frog just in front. Baby Animal grabs the frog, but gets his hand hit by the spatula and loses Baby Robin. Still persistent, the duck rides a rocket reading FLORIDA OR BUST into the distance, but Baby Kermit swallows the rocket to stop the frog from escaping, sending him across the landscape into a pool - all without swallowing Baby Robin. Knowing he cannot escape alone, Baby Robin pleads for help from Baby Kermit, who obliges after much pestering. The frog boards an air balloon and Baby Kermit fills it up, sending Baby Robin floating into the air. This does not last long as Baby Animal shoots the balloon from a hidden bunker and brings out a net to catch the frog. While the animal is focused on watching his prey's trajectory, Baby Kermit cuts the bottom of the net out and takes Baby Robin. Finally the frog and his nephew go to the international airport and fly to Miami, Florida. Baby Animal chases them into the airport and tries to run away from the oncoming plane, and he ends up stowing away by clinging to the wheel. On a Miami beach, Baby Robin and Baby Animal are sunbathing, glad to be rid of Baby Animal, but he is actually right behind them and traps them under a bucket. Baby Robin is screaming in panic from beneath the bucket, as Baby Animal snickers evilly and pulls down an umbrella to hide himself and the bucket. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that Gigglebiz will go ending. Category:Episodes directed by Jo Magg and Joe Davis